1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to guidewires for medical use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of guidewires have been developed for performing treatment or inspection. The guidewires guide a catheter or other devices inserted into a tubular organ, such as a blood vessel, an alimentary canal, a ureter, or internal bodily tissue.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-292729 discloses a guidewire in which a distal end portion of a core shaft is covered by two coil bodies, one of which is overlapped by the other. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-178829 discloses a guidewire having a distal end portion that is tapered such that its diameter decreases toward the distal end.